My Sister is a Mangaka!
by lelouch0zerogeass
Summary: The one thing not ordinary about Shinpachi is that he has an aspiring manga artist for an older sister. Unfortunately, when she gets her first real job, it's to write an erotic manga. Desperately, she enlists the reluctant Shinpachi's help, as a 'model', to figure out how exactly to draw this sort of manga.


I had to get home fast! I began rushing back home quickly as fast as my legs could carry me. I swung the door open.

"I'm home!" I proceeded in the direction of my sister's bedroom and took a furtive peek inside.

"Ahh!" Nee-chan groaned inarticulately and pulled on her brown hair, "I can't do this afterall!" She crumpled up and hurled yet another wrinkled and creased paper into the wastebin.

"AHHHH! Can't do it! Can't do it! Can't do it!" Nee-chan waved her arms around wildly and frantically in irritation.

I emitted a long deep sigh. This was how she had always been, quickly impatient and easy to lose control. Nee-chan would always freak out and violently smash the place up when things did not go her way. When she became unable to draw like this, it would take forever for her to recover. I entered inside the room. "Don't worry! Just keep at it and draw! Comiket's coming up soon, right!?"

"Unh.." she mumbled, "But Shin-chan…" She turned to face me. Tears were beginning to well in her eyes. "I've never drawn something like this before!"

"Huh? Lemme see…" Even though she was older than me, I couldn't help but find nee-chan cute especially with those tears in her eyes. She passed me the papers. The drawings were of the cleavages and shots of panties of legless schoolgirls. "Wh-What the hell!? This is a fricking ero-manga ain't it?! Rather...Why the hell did you suddenly draw something like this..."

"Well, the other day…" nee-chan began, "I got a phone call from the editorial department at a major publishing house. I was surprised. They wanted me to do a manga for them. Apparently, my doujinshi came into their attention. They say if I worked for them I could get much more famous, a mangaka that the world will have to reckon with. So I obviously agreed to the offer. The salary they promised would be more than enough to rebuild the dojo."

"So you just accepted the offer without asking what it was?" I asked.

"Yeah…"

Hold on, if he'd read nee-chan's works, what in the world made him think she could draw ero? Wait...what if that editor is just trying to take advantage of her?

"And since it was a rush job, he said he'd send me a plot. Here." Nee-chan handed over to me the fax that the editor sent.

"Plot, huh?" It did look like a rough summary.

 _Although highschool teacher Rachael Sugiyama (27) was known throughout the school as being a hard-ass, she had for a long time secretly been in love with someone. It was her student Takahiko (16). He also harboured feelings for her. One day, after class, because he could no longer hold back his feelings, Takahiko confessed. Although she was hesitant at first, she soon succumbed to her desires as well. Then nee-chan and I held each other tightly. We exchanged passionate kisses and like this, let the stream of love flow over our bodies._

...Wait! What the hell am I thinking?! Better yet, why am I imagining myself as Takahiko and Tae nee-chan as Rachael Sugiyama. I shook my head. I should just forget those crazy thoughts! "But, really...Although it's a bit late, I'm worried. If you don't want to draw it, you should just hurry up and let them know."

"No...it's not that I don't want to do it. How can I put this...It's just..." She clenched her hands into a tight ball on her lap. Her uneasiness was clearly and conspicuously visible. "I don't understand these kind of heart-throbbing situations...I-I haven't...umm...had those kinds of….uhhh...experiences before…" she hesitantly uttered.

She hasn't had those kind of experiences? By not having those kinds of experiences, doesn't that mean...That mean she's a virgin! I felt a sudden surge of energy radiate and pulse throughout my body. If she tells me anymore than this, my senses will shatter!

"No matter what, I want to finish writing that manga. This is finally my opportunity to debut as a mangaka. I can't let this chance slip away!" Her face showed a strong resolve.

Well, this certainly may be nee-chan's big chance. Becoming a mangaka has been her dream for a long time. But no matter how many stories she wrote, nor how many stories she submitted, she never got a prize. Making doujinshi is really just pretend to be a mangaka, isn't it. That's right. If this job goes well…

"Alright, nee-chan! I'll help you out making your manga! Let's do our best and get this done!" I grinned at her. "WAH!"

Nee-chan unexpectedly leaped at me and embraced me for a hug. I almost lost my balance. "Thank you, Shin-chan!"

Well, the truth is it's not like I have any experience either. But if we're talking about the feelings of a 16 year old boy, I'll know more than she does. "Alright! If that's the case, let's get started."

"Ok," nee-chan agreed. "I'll take the role of the teacher and you'll take the role of the student."

"Huh?"

"If you don't know how to do something, you just need to practice it, right?" She smiled at me cheerfully.

"Well...umm...when you say "practice"..."

"Now!", she cut me off, "Let's start around here!" Nee-chan indicated a part of the summary that the editor sent. I read it aloud.

 _In the classroom after that sudden confession, the two stare into each other's eyes._

When I looked up from the paper, I came face to face with nee-chan's warm brown eyes staring into mine. I blushed and breathed deeply. Once I relaxed, I stared into her eyes as well. Her calm round eyes were aesthetically pleasing to look at. My heart was beginning to flutter unsteadily and quickly. This is my older sister. I have to calm down.

 _Next, the two exchanged passionate kisses._

Nee-chan walked closer towards me and leaned forward. She raised her heels and placed her weight on her toes. Her face was now inches from mine. I just stood there unable to react. I could smell her sweet scent and sense her warm breath. I puckered and sticked my lips out as I closed my eyes in anticipation for the contact…that never came.

"I see! So this is what an excited 16 year old guy's kissing face is like!" She got out her pencil and sketchbook and began drawing. "I feel it! I feel the intensity!"

I facepalmed. Shit, that's right! We're doing this so Tae nee-chan can make her manga. What the hell am I doing getting all serious like that!? I gotta calm down and help her. I felt a tug on my arm.

Nee-chan had grabbed my hand. "Alright, let's go on to the next part, Shin-chan!" she said as she pressed my hand against her breasts.

 _Takahiko's hand gently touched Rachael's breasts._

My eyes widened as blood spurted out of my nose. I couldn't believe it. My hands were touching nee-chan's breasts. Wait, I had to calm down and not get so excited. This is just how the manga's plot develops. It's not like nee-chan is trying to seduce me or anything. That's right! I just need to close my eyes and think of this sensation as something other than breasts! They're just palm-sized marshmallows. They're just one of those fluffy tempur pillows.

"Ehehhee," nee-chan began to giggle. "Do you really like my breasts that much? You're still quite the child aren't you, Takahiko-kun (script)," she said with the most sexy face I ever saw her make.

I couldn't control myself any longer. I lunged at her.

"NEE-CHA…" But she was no longer standing there. She had returned to her work desk in a blink and was already drawing while crashed onto the floor face first.

"YES! That just made my heart skip a beat! That feeling is the point of the whole scene!" She turned around. "Hmm? What? Something wrong, Shin-chan?"

"N-no, it's nothing." I wiped blood off my forehead.

She shrugged and then carried on with drawing. That was a close one! Just now my senses completely got knocked out of the park for a moment. I don't have any confidence that I would be able to control myself if she does anything more than this! I proceeded to the door. I have to sneak out of here right now!

 _And then the two held each other tight._

Nee-chan wrapped her arms around me tightly and pressed her face against my chest.

"Uwah! Wh-What, nee-chan!?"

"What, nothing! Push me down, Shin-chan!" she begged.

"Huh!?"

"That's what happens next in the story!" Her hands were on my shoulders and held them firmly.

"W-Well...even if that is what happens next…"

"Come on…Your feelings….I'm going to accept them (script)." She stretched her arms wide.

My feelings towards nee-chan… I rushed forward and pinned nee-chan onto her bed.

"Kyaa," she let out.

"W-What should I do after this?" I asked her.

Nee-chan stared at me in silence with her mouth slightly opened. She then smiled and blushed. "Now you take off my clothes."

"I-Is that really, ok?" I asked.

She wrapped her arms around my neck and pulled my body closer to hers. "If it's Shin-chan, it's fine."

I proceeded to remove her pink yukata.

"Heh heh heh that tickles!" she giggled and winked at me.

The sight of nee-chan under me and the fact that I was undressing her was crushing my self-control. I didn't completely remove her yukata yet. Her striped pattern bra was already visible, though. Before I continue any further I had to make sure. "I...I...I'm really going to do this seriously from here, you know."

She nodded her head. "Ok, be gentle with me."

I couldn't believe it. It was too good to be true. I lowered my head and brought my face closer to nee-chan's. From the rhythm of her breath, I could tell that she was nervous as well. Our lips were now just inches apart. I closed my eyes. I was finally going to kiss my nee-chan! Then I felt it. My lips was pressed against something warm. I did it! I freaking did it! I finally kissed nee-chan! I opened my eyes to find my face pressed against my sister's hand.

"I got it!" she exclaimed as she propelled her hand hard on my face with her monstrous strength.

"Oof!" I groaned as I was sent tumbling into a bookshelf.

Nee-chan immediately raced to her desk and jumped on her chair. "I've got the panel layout for the H-scene in my head! With this everything is perfect! Thanks, Shin-chan!"

"Y-You're welcome." It was the last thing I said before I fell into unconsciousness.

 _The Next Morning…_

I slowly opened my eyes. There was a folded towel resting on top of my head. I got up and groaned. I looked around to find that I was on my bed. Wait. Huh!? When did I get back to my room? Memories of yesterday began to flood back to my head. That's right! Where's nee-chan!? What happened with her manga?

I strolled to my sister's room and took a look inside. Along with nee-chan there was a man wearing a suit inside too. He was looking at nee-chan's rough sketch for the ero manga.

Could that be her editor? The man had a scar on his forehead.

What the hell!? That guy totally looks like a gangster. So that's the bastard who made nee-chan make that manga. I'll never forgive him. It's that frickin' guys' fault that I had to endure that difficult experience yesterday. It doesn't matter if he's a yakuza or what. If nee-chan doesn't say anything to him, I'll step in for her.

"You've drawn some nice stuff," he began speaking to nee-chan, "Better than I expected. To be honest, I thought you might give up halfway through, because the doujinshi you showed me before all had half-hearted endings."

Wha? Maybe this guy isn't trying to trick nee-chan at all.

"You gotta follow on all the work you receive," he continued as he lit a cigarette. He had a black briefcase set next to him. "That is the big difference between being a pro and an amateur." He smirked. "Well, I'm done here." He rose up from his seat.

"Ah, o-okay," Nee-chan said.

"I've received your manuscript, Shimura-sensei." With a final bid of farewell, he left.

Nee-chan's face lit with a glow. I smiled as I saw happiness radiate from her face. So thus her manga was completed.

The following week, nee-chan's manga was printed in a magazine. She had finally made her auspicious debut as a mangaka.

"Thank you so much, Shin-chan," she thanked one day while were eating our meal. "Without your assistance I don't think that editor would have praised my manga like that."

"N-No, it's wasn't all that." I laughed as I rubbed the back of my head. "Honestly, you shouldn't be satisfied with my half-hearted performance. If you need help, you should really ask the people at the publisher."

"It looks like the response from the readers was good too," she said as she brought out a stack of papers. "I've already been asked to do another story! It's an ero-comedy!" She grinned. "It's due next week! Now, let's get to work!"

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" I began laughing. "I'M LEAVING!" I yelled.

"Ahh! Don't leave! Help me again, Shin-chan."

"Ah, geez! Someone save me!"

Thus, the Shimura siblings set out on the long hard road of manga together.

 _Please review!_


End file.
